Where Did It All Go Wrong?
by ChannyLoliver
Summary: Jessie's cousin, Bailey, comes to visit and drama ensues. Srry suck at summaries! Rated T for Language and Sexual References.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this a few weeks ago but never really got to finishing it. This is my first drama and first Jessie story so please be nice. I haven't seen anything like this yet so if you've been waiting, here ya go! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Jessie.

Prologue

**GENERAL POV**

Bailey walked through the lobby of the luxurious penthouse, her eyebrows knit together in thought, her face covered with shame and disgust. She was dazed and in a trance, thanks to the lapse of judgment that took over her last night. She kept walking, her eyes locked on her feet, until she bumped into a certain doorman, spilling his coffee in the process. "Sorry! I didn't mean to- Tony!" she exclaimed, as she finally caught sight of the doorman. "Uh… listen… about last night… I was drunk and I was having a bad week and-" Tony interrupted her mid-sentence. "Save it! Wait 'till I tell Jessie what a whore you are. She will throw you out like junk mail." he snarled, his eyes shooting daggers at her. "Please, don't tell her!" Bailey begged, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "There's nothing you can do to stop me." he replied. He started to walk towards the elevator but stopped abruptly when Bailey spoke, a more malicious tone taking over her voice. "If you tell her, then you'll look bad. How do you think she'll react to the news that her _boyfriend _slept with her _cousin_? Do you really want tot do that?"

"Unlike you, Jessie has a thing called forgiveness." Tony snarled. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Bailey replied. Tony pressed the elevator button and it almost immediately dinged open. They arrived at the 7th floor and Bailey had a smug smirk on her face. "Jessie, I gotta tell you someth-" he stopped abruptly and gaped at the sight in front of him. Jessie Prescott, his girlfriend, was sprawled on the couch with none other than… Cody Martin.

**A/N: So everything from chapter one will work up to this point. Please R&R! People who review get a preview of what's to come (provided I can send it to you)**


	2. Waking Up to Ladonna Marquesi

**A/N: This story has drastically changed from what it originally was but I know where it's headed now. Sorry if you don't like it but I do. Also, I'm thinking of changing the name of the story. Any ideas? Don't forget to R&R and enjoy!**

Bailey walked through the lobby of the luxurious penthouse, her eyebrows knit together in thought, her face covered with shame and disgust. She was dazed and in a trance, thanks to the lapse of judgment that took over her last night. She kept walking, her eyes locked on her feet, until she bumped into a certain doorman, spilling his coffee in the process. "Sorry! I didn't mean to- Tony!" she exclaimed, as she finally caught sight of the doorman. "Uh… listen… about last night… I was drunk and I was having a bad week and-" Tony interrupted her mid-sentence. "Save it! Wait 'till I tell Jessie what a whore you are. She will throw you out like junk mail." he snarled, his eyes shooting daggers at her. "Please, don't tell her!" Bailey begged, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "There's nothing you can do to stop me." he replied. He started to walk towards the elevator but stopped abruptly when Bailey spoke, a more malicious tone taking over her voice. "If you tell her, then you'll look bad. How do you think she'll react to the news that her _boyfriend _slept with her _cousin_? Do you really want to do that?"

"Unlike you, Jessie has a thing called forgiveness." Tony snarled. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Bailey replied. Tony pressed the elevator button and it almost immediately dinged open. They arrived at the 7th floor and Bailey had a smug smirk on her face. "Jessie, I gotta tell you someth-" he stopped abruptly and gaped at the sight in front of him. Jessie Prescott, his girlfriend, was sprawled on the couch with none other than… Cody Martin.

Jessie's POV

I woke up immediately. This is the third time that I've had that dream this week. I walk to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. I've been reading a book called The Violet Number. It's about this woman who sleeps with a bunch of guys and is forced by the townspeople to wear a violet patch with the number of guys she's slept with. It's a really good read. Anyways, I've been reading it before bed and I think that's what's been causing the weird dreams. I mean, Bailey hasn't even met Tony and I've only seen Cody in pictures. I am lunging straight for the Oreos when my phone rings and I answer.

_Woman: "Hello? Is this the phone of Jessie Truscott?"_

_Me: "Umm… It's actually Pres- Wait… who is this and how'd you get my number?!"_

_Woman: "I don't care if your name is Voldemort. And this is Ladonna Marquesi, host of MTV's Family Reunion! We heard your song and job title and would like you to be on the show. A few of your family members want to see you! And someone has a secret to tell you."_

_Jessie: "Umm… so a stranger calls me in the middle of the night and asks me to be on some random TV show and you think that I'm just gonna invite them into my home?"_

_Ladonna: "So, you're in?"_

_Jessie: "Is skepticism lost on you? And, anyway, if this is real then why hasn't anyone from my family told me."_

_Ladonna: "It's best not to read into it. And, your parents have a HUGE secret to tell you. They are actually on a plane right now along with some other guests! And, they all have big news for you!"_

_Jessie: "What?! This seems really fishy…"_

_Ladonna: "Honey, so does Red Lobster, but people go there anyway!"_

_Jessie: I don't think that it's fair to compare a seafood restaurant to this situation and I also don't think that it's right to call a girl in the middle of the-"_

_Ladonna: "Great! So you're in! A film crew will be by at nine tomorrow morning to start production! Tata!"_

_Jessie: "Wait! Nine is a little to earl- and so she hung up on me!"_


End file.
